A Jealous Hinata Is A VERY Scary Hinata
by ShadowGirl4496
Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be VERY scary when shes jealous...KibaxHinata... The Sequel is Kimiko's BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this story kinda popped into my mind last week and wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is. I finally might get some sleep... oh ya and this story is told in Hinata's POV**

**Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a beautiful, perfect girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be very scary when shes jealous...Poor Kiba...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto. But I do own my 2 OCs Jenny, and the beautiful, snotty, princess that's in the way of Hinata getting Kiba...anyway...**

"One, two, three," I watched as Kiba did the push-ups that Kurenai-Sensei told him to do after he said something rude to her. "Faster! Lower!" Kurenai yelled at him. Shino had already left and now it was only me, Kiba, and Kurenai. I deside to stay and wait untill Kiba was done with his push-ups and was so tired he wouldn't move, then I would put some of my ointment that I made on his arms. It was always like this: Kiba would say something stupid, he would have to do 200 push-ups, Shino would go home, and I would stay here and watch Kiba. It was like this unless we had missions."Ninty-eight, ninety-nine, ONE-HUNDRED!" Kiba fell to the ground. "Good boy. Okay, you can go home, see ya tomorrow at seven." Kurenai said as she walked away. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to Kiba. I took out the container of ointment. "R-roll over Kiba." I told him. I sounded like I was trying to teach him a new trick. He slowly rolled over and took his jacket off. "This'll help." he said. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of his sweat soaked shirt. I gently rubbed the ointment on his arms. He grinned at me. "Thanks Hinata! You make the best ointments!" he told me. I could feel myself blushing harder. "T-thank you." I replied. I felt something, I just didn't now what it was. It kinda felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest and run away, of I had butterflys fluttering inside me. I kinda felt like...I was around Naruto. Wait, hold on a second. I feel Like I'm around Naruto? He isn't anywhere in sight. But then...why would I feel that way around Kiba? Oh well. "Better?' I asked Kiba. He grinned again, making my blush even more, if that was possible anyway, and said, "Yep! Way better than I did a minute ago." he replied. There was that feeling again. Maybe I was getting sick. He got up and stretched. I got up too, I looked at him. He looked...cute. Whoa whoa whoa...what? Cute? Where did that come from. Is it even legal to think your teammates cute? I think it is...but still...Kiba? He's my bestfriend. It isn't right to think your best friend was cute, or hott, or handsome, of any of that. It was just...no. "Well, I better get home. See ya later, Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he picked Akamaru up and began to walk home. "Bye, Kiba." I replied, all of a sudden my mouth getting dry.

I'm alittle confused. I like Naruto, right? But Kiba, I mean ya, he's a normal, strong, helpful, a good friend, hot- OH MY GOD! I'M IN LOVE WITH KIBA! ME, HINATA HYUGA, IN LOVE WITH KIBA INUZUKA! Troublesome. ...CRAP! NOW I SOUND JUST LIKE SHIKAMARU! I sighed. I really am sick. It's not that Kiba isn't a good guy, it's just...I never would have guess I would like him. I mean, I like his as a friend, but more than that? I don't know. I never really thought about someone other than Naruto, not even Kiba. So sad. But am I in _love_ with him? That's the question.

"Ow. My head hurts." I mumbled. "Why?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Jenny, my other bestfriend. "Huh? My head just hurts, thats all." I replied.

Jenny was my best girl friend. She does everything a good friend does, she always helps me. She has brown hair with pink highlights, and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a pink tank top the boys love because it shows some of her chest, dark blue jeans, and black ninja shoes. She was perfect. Well compared to me yeah shes perfect.

"Why does your head hurt? Are you thinking that hard about something?" she asked me. I nodded. She grinned. "It's about a boy, isn't it?" she asked. Jenny always knew what I was thinking about, or something that was close, anyway. I nodded again. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Hinata? Cat got your tung?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. The dog does." I replied, but I slapped my hand over my mouth. She stared wide eyed at my. "YOUR THINKING ABOUT KIBA?!?!?!?!?!" she exclamed. Good thing we were still in the forest, or she would of had a bloody nose right now. "Yes. I don't know why. I'm confused." I told her. She nodded, some of her brown and pink hair moving to her face. "I understand. Having to be in love with Kiba must be very hard." she told me. My cheeks turned red. "W-what?" I asked. She smirked. "Your in love with Kiba. Hey, it's better than Naruto. Kiba's hott. Naruto's not. And you two look good together." she told me. I looked at her, my cheeks still red. "Jenny, drop it, or I'll tell Shino that you think Kiba's hott." I told her. She glared at me, then shrugged. "Fine." she mumbled. Jenny and Shino have been going out for about three months now, and they haven't had any fights, yet anyway. "I sometimes wish I never told you about me and Shino." she mumbled. I smirked. ''Well you did, and I'm very happy for you two. And I feel so great for being the only one to know about it too." I replied. It's true. I'm the only one that knows about them. And I'm proud of it. She rolled her eyes. "Oh the glory." she said. I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, come over tomorrow, i got to show you something." she told me before turning around and walking. "Okay. Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled. "A date." she replied. I smiled back. She seemed so happy with Shino. She once told me that Shino was the best out of all the guys she has dated. But me, all I've ever done is hold hand with a boy, and even then it didn't mean anything. I have never dated anyone. No one. Nodda. I sometimes wish I had a boyfriend. But, of corse, I wasn't like Jenny, I didn't have a fanclub. No one. Not one person. So I couldn't have a boyfriend. I try and I try, but I'll never be like Jenny. Never. But I still can't help but wonder what she wants to show me tomorrow. I'll just have to wait and see.

**Wow. That turned out better that I thought it would. Oh well. Anyway, I hopped you liked it and Reviews will help me write faster. Please review! Now I'm off to bed, even though its 2:55 PM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! okay, this may suck because I just woke up and I'm tired. so anyway...on with the story!**

**Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a beautiful, perfect girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be very scary when shes jealous...Poor Kiba...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto. But I do own my 2 OCs Jenny, and the beautiful, snotty, princess that's in the way of Hinata getting Kiba...anyway...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's 5:32, and I'm on my way to Jennys house. And if I know her any better, she will be pissed that I'm late...again. But I have a good reason why I'm late! Me and Kiba are going on a mission tomorrow, so I had to go see the Hokage, get the mission, go home, and pack. For some reason, I'm nervous to go on a mission with Kiba, but the Hokage said we had to take some girl with us. So we won't be alone. I can't deside weither to be happy or sad. I think I'm mostly sad. Wait...? Oh yeah, I'm in love with Kiba, Naruto isn't the only person on my mine anymore. Oh well, I just have to make sure I don't get attacked by Jenny again.

I finally reached Jennys house and knocked on the door. The door swong open with Jenny standing in the doorway. "Your late." she said. I rolled my eyes. "I had to see the Hokage about a mission." I told her. She looked at me as I came in. "A mission? What kinda mission?" she asked. "Just a mission with Kiba." I told her. She smirked. "With Kiba hmmm. What do you guys have to do?" she asked as we walked into the living room. "We just have bring this girl to the Cloud Temple. Nothing more." I said, sitting down. She looked at me, her eyes huge. And she looked...scared? Why? "OHMYGOD! Hinata...If this girl is like beautiful that all the guys love and will do anything for her-"

"Just like Sally?" I cut her off.

"Yes. Like her. But anyway, what if Kiba falls for this girl and your left in the dust!?!?! You my best friend! I'm not going to let you lose love like that!" she said. I stared at her. "...What?" I asked. She glared at me. "You. Could. Lose. Kiba! I can't let that happen to you!" she replied. I just stared at her blankly. "Jenny...I don't think that would happen." I told her. It was true, I'm sure nothing like that was going to happen. "Hinata! If that does happen, then you have to look prettier than normal!" she exclaimed. Okay, now she was just lying. Pretty? Me? No, I'm not pretty. If someone said pretty, I would just point to Jenny, Sakura, or Ino. Maybe even Tenten. But not me. "Hinata! I'm giving you a make-over!" Jenny yelled at me. I just stared at her. "Uh..Jenny, I really don't want a make-over." I told her. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room, and got out all of her make-up. I knew this was gonna take a while.

"Well, What do ya think?" Jenny asked me. She had worked on my for about two hours, and let me see myself. I looked into the glass that was on her wall, and saw a beautiful girl. That couldn't be me, could it? She had made my hair go flat so it was all straight, just a little above my shoulders. She put hairspray in it and gave it that messy look. She put light purple eyeshadw, eyeliner, pink lip gloss,and some blush. She even picked out an outfit for me! I was now wearing a light purple tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans with purple gems on them, and a pair of white and purple sneakers. The girl in the glass wasn't me. "It's...different." I told her. She raised and eyebrow. "But you like it?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"Now I'm gonna teach you how to be tough!" she exclaimed. ...Okay what? "Huh?" i have no idea what she's thinking. "Hinata! Your gonna have to fight for love! So come on...I'll teach you a feww fighting moves. Or you can take this pill." she said handing me a pill. "A pill?" I asked. What was a pill gonna do? She nodded. "It'll make you srtonger, meaner, but you'll still be you. You'll just be able so have all that stuff and all." she explained. Oh well...it was better then having her train me. I took the pill.

"Great now you have to go meet Kiba, then after the mission you can tell me everything!" she said as she pushed me out the door. I looked back as she closed the door. Why was she in a hurry to get me to leave? Maybe Shino was coming over to see her later. Oh well, I just have to go meet Kiba by the gates and wait for the girl. Something tells me this isn't going to end well. But, I never listen to that voice that is inside my head. Well, I just wonder hoe Kiba with react when he sees me, if he knows who I am, anyway.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes...it could of been better! but if you liked it...review! please! I promise the next chpter will be better...so yeah...untill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This chapter should be better then chapter 2, so...yeah.**

**Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a beautiful, perfect girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be very scary when shes jealous...Poor Kiba...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto. But I do own my 2 OCs Jenny, and the beautiful, snotty, princess that's in the way of Hinata getting Kiba...anyway...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I arrived at the gates at about 7:20, and I had to be there by 8:00. I saw Kiba was already there. He was sittting on the floor and was playing Akamaru. He looked cute. No...wait? He looked...hott, yeah that's the word I'm looking for. I walked up to him. "H-hi, Kiba." I said. Wait, now I'm stuttering? Nononono! I can't stutter! Then he'll know I'm nervous! And that's bad! "Hey, Hinata." he replied, not even looking at me. I feel annoyed. I think I should make him look at me. I smirked. "Hey, Kiba, do you like what Jenny did to me?" I asked. He looked up from Akamaru and at me. His eyes went huge and he a had WTF look on his face. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Hinata?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Jenny took her away. She wanted to give me a make-over." I told him. He nodded, his eyes still on me. "Bark!" Akamaru walked over to me. I kneeled down and petted him. He jumped up and licked my face. I couldn't help but laugh. Kiba shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if he likes you more than me." he said. I giggled. I felt like a school girl. "Oh, heres the girl we have to take to the Cloud Temple." Kiba said as he handed me a picture. She was beautiful! Jenny was right, maybe Kiba would fall for this girl. She has long shiny black hair that went past her butt, and blood red eyes. She was wearing a white tube top, a long white skirt that went a little past her knees, a white highheels. Yep, Kiba would fall for this girl. "She's kinda cute, but not really." Kiba told me. Kinda? She wasn't kinda cute, she was beautiful! She made Sakura and Ino look like trash. I nodded.

It was 8:18, and the girl still wasn't here. "Maybe she's just running late." Kiba said. "Exuse me, are you Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga?" someone asked from behind me. We turned around and saw the girl from the picture. "Yeah, you must be the girl we have to take to the Cloud Temple." Kiba said, getting up. I got up too. The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm Kimiko." she said. I looked at her, she was prettier in person. Kiba started walking forward. "Well, we better get going." he said. Kimiko hurried past me and to Kiba's right side. I saw the way she looked at him. Kimiko thought Kiba was freakin' hott. Well to bad 'cause I saw him first! So he's mine bitch! But I could be wrong, she could of just been looking at Kiba and thinking of another boy. But with my luck it was the first one. I walked up to Kiba's left. I noticed that Kimiko was staring at Kiba and smiling. I felt my blood boil. I think I'm...jealous. Oh well, I _am_ human after all.

It felt like days when we stopped for the night. "Okay, I'll look for wood, Kimiko and Hinata, you put the tents up." Kiba said before jumping in a tree. Kimiko looked at the tents. "Uh, how do we put these up?" she asked me. She doesn't even know how to put a tent up? She really must have _better _things to do. I sighed. "I'll put the tents up." I told her. She nodded. I know she's going to talk about Kiba, I just know it. "So, Hinata, are two, like bestfriends?" she asked me. See, told ya she was going to talk about him. I nodded. "Oh, really. Your lucky you get to see him everyday. Cause he's so freakin' hott!" she said with a dreamy look on her face. I could just punch her in the face and say she ran into a tree or something, but I couldn't. But I want to. "Yeah...he's something. He has fangirls. But not as much as this one guy we know named Sasuke." I replied. Kimiko giggled. "Yeah...My cousin Kinean is like that. Has all the girls...its funny to watch him run away from them though." Kimiko said. You know...maybe she isn't that bad after all. "I wonder what Kiba looks like with out a shirt..." I heard Kimiko whisper. And I think I spoke to soon. "Yeah know...I bet Kiba could make a million off a picture of him with out a shirt. I would pay a million for a picture anyway." she said. Okay I have to stop this conversation. NOW. "Can we talk about something else, please?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment. The she got a annoyed look on her face. "You like him, don't you?" she asked. I didn't answer. She sounded annoyed, but _I_ was the one who was annoyed. She walked over to me. "Listen, Hyuga, I'm the daughter of the Cloud Temple Ruler, so I get _everything_ I want. And I want Kiba. It's too bad, everyone gets what they want but the poor little Hyuga." she said. I'm gonna punch the bitch! But instead, I said, "Well, who do you think he'll chose? Me, his bestfriend for years, or you, a bitch that he's known for less than a day?'' I replied smirking. I called her a bitch, and I'm proud of it. But then..._**SLAP!!!!!**_ She slapped me. I looked at her. She was smiling. The bitch. I got up, and slapped her back. Bitch slap. And then It began. CATFIGHT!

We were to busy trying to claw each others eyes out that we didn't relise Kiba had comeback. "What the Hell?" I heard Kiba say. He tryed pulling us apart, but failed. He then got Akamaru to bite Kimiko and pulled me away from her. As soon as we calmed down. "Okay, who bit me?'' Kiba asked. Me and Kimiko pointed at each other. Kiba sweat dropped. "Uh...okay, what happend?" he asked, rubbing his hand. "She started it." I said, pointing at Kimiko. She glared at me. "I did not! You called me a bitch!" Kimiko yelled back. Kiba looked at me with shock written all over his face. I never swore like Kiba, I never got into fights. So I knew this must be shocking to him. Maybe even scary. He turned his gaze to the sky. It was dark and I was starting to feel tired. I just wonder if Kimiko would murder me in my sleep. "We should get some sleep. We have alot of walking to do tomorrow." Kiba said and went into his tent. "And no more catfights!" He added. I gritted my teeth and went into my tent. But before I did. I looked at Kimiko, and lifed up my lovely middle finger up at her. She glared and did the same. I knew what this ment. This ment war.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, that was way better than chapter two. Anywho... then next chapter is going to have a lot more fighting, a confused and scared Kiba, and lots more! So Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! well heres chapter 4 and I hope you like, it might be kinda bad 'cause I just woke up and desided to type. :)**

**Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a beautiful, perfect girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be very scary when shes jealous...Poor Kiba...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own my 2 OCs Jenny and Kimiko**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up and found that Kimiko didn't try to kill me in my sleep. She proly didn't have enough guts to anyway. She can't even set up a tent! I walked outside and saw Kiba was already up. Kimiko proly was still asleep. Kiba must of heard me coming 'cause he turned around and smiled at me. "Hey." he said. I smiled back and sat down by him. "Hi." I replied. My heart beat was getting faster and faster. I felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest. "Good morning." I heard Kimiko say as she got out of her tent. She smiled at Kiba but frowned at me. Hmmm I wonder why. I would punch her, but then Kiba would get mad at me and Kimiko would be one point ahead of me. And that couldn't happen...no. But she just had to ruin my time with Kiba alone. Bitch.

We had been walking for hours, but it felt like days. And the whole time me and Kimiko were glaring at each other. I was on Kiba's left, and she was on his right. He was confused, I could tell. He just kept looking from me to her, the same confused and scared look on his face. He was proly scared that we would get into another catfight and that he would have to break it up. But I felt like clawing Kimiko's eyes out, punching her, and setting her hair on fire. I just met her and we already were enemies. It was like Ino and Sakura. Whos who though. Lets see, Sakura's more annoying, so I'm Ino and Kimiko is Sakura. There you have it. But I'm going to win! I just know it! I can feel it!

Night came pretty quick. But instead of Kiba going to get the wood, I had to. I knew Kimiko loved that idea. Kiba said we couldn't be alone with each other anymore. It made me so mad! Kimiko got to stay with Kiba while I got wood. I got the wood as fast as I could and came back. And Kimiko was flirting with Kiba. I could just slap her. "Okay, I'll take first watch." Kiba told us. Kimiko smiled and walked into her tent. I glanced at Kiba and smiled before walking into my tent.

I think about 3 hours later, Kiba came into my tent and woke me up. "Hinata. Hinata wake-up. It's your turn to take watch." he said softly. I could of just drowned in his soft voice. But I had to get up and have his soft voice vanish. Sad. Very sad. I groaned as I woke up. "Fine fine fine. I'm up." I said as I got up. He smirked at me. I began to blush. I hurried out of the tent, only to get stabbed in the leg! "Ahh!" I cried out. "Hinata!" I heard Kiba yell. Kimiko came out of her tent. "What the hell is go- OMMYGOD!" She exclaimed. I turned my gaze to where she was looking at. There, in front of us, stood five other ninja. "Hinata, are you alright?' Kiba asked me. I nodded. The cut wasn't that deep anyway. I got up and ran at the ninja, Kiba at my side. "Kimiko! Get inside your tent!" Kiba ordered. I could care less about Kimiko, but If she got killed, me and Kiba would fail the mission. The ninja ran at us too. I punched one of them with all my might, and he went flying into a tree, knocking it over, and that knocked the other one behind it over, then the next, then the next. It reminded me of dominos. Kiba was shocked by the powerfull punch I gave that guy. I was shocked too. But I had to take my anger out on someone that wasn't Kimiko, right?

When all the ninja were dead, Kiba called Kimiko out of the tent. "That. Was. Scary." Kimiko said, getting closer to Kiba. "They weren't that bad." I told her. Kiba looked at me. "Yeah, for someone who could punch an enemy into a tree and have the tree fall down it shouldn't. How did you do that anyway?" Kiba asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "I need to take my anger out on something, don't I? Now you two can get some rest, I'll keep watch." I replied. Kiba looked at me with a questioning looked. I just smiled and sat down. I knew Kimiko was glaring at me, but who cares about her anyway? Not me! But I knew Kiba was confused about this. I'm sure he had questions like 'Why are you and Kimiko fighting?' or 'When did you have anger?' If only he knew.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AWESOME! Another chapter done! Yahoo! Now...if you liked it...push that little button and review! please, it helps me write faster! untill next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5, I think this chapter it my favorite one yet. So far anyway.**

**Summary: Hinata's falling for Kiba, and soon she's in love with him. But a mission with a beautiful, perfect girl that has a thing for Kiba too, makes Hinata jealous. And Hinata can be VERY scary when shes jealous...Poor Kiba...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Naruto. But I do own my 2 OCs Jenny and Kimiko.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days pasted, and we were almost there. Proly one more night and we would be there, finally. I just couldn't stand Kimiko any more. I just want to set her beautiful long black shiny hair on fire! I mean, who wouldn't. If there was a beautiful bitch that was in your way of getting the love of your life, wouldn't you want to claw her eyes out too? Or do something painful to her? I do.

Kiba was still confused as ever. I would be too if I had to people fighting over me, but that would never happen. Remember, I'm not like Jenny, I don't have a fanclub or anything like that. I just had to hope that when Kiba finds out that I like him -if he finds out- that he wont laugh in my face. I can just hope.

We were still walking when the sun began to set. "Awww! Doesn't that look beautilful! It's beautiful just like me!" Kimiko said, pointing to herself. Talk about selftalk. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kiba. He looked like he was in a deep thought. I wonder what he was thinking about. Hopefully not about Kimiko. "OHMYGOD! LOOK AT THAT WATERFALL!" Kimiko said pointing to a water fall that was on our right. It was beautiful. It was a waterfall with a cave behind it with a big lake. I smiled. "LETS JUMP IN! WE'LL JUST DRY OFF WHEN WE BEGIN TO WALK! THE SUNS HOT ENOUGH!" Kimiko yelled running over to it, taking her highheels off and jumping in. Kiba smiled at me. "You wanna?" he asked me. I smiled and said, "Race ya." I began to run to the waterfall with Kiba behind me. I hurried and took my shoes off, but Kiba still pushed me in. "Hey!" I splashed him playfully. He took his shoes and jacket off and jumped in, making a big splash. "Hey!" me and Kimiko yelled as water hit up. He popped his head up from under the water and shook his head like a dog. "Okay, nice doggy!" I said to him. He smiled and rolled his eyes and began to flought on his back. "Ahhh. How relaxing." Kimiko said and she went under the water fall. "Yeah, it beats walking in the sun all day." Kiba agreed. Kimiko giggled. I wish I had a rock. I ran my left hand through my hair. All the make-up I had on had worn off so I didn't have to worry about that, but my hair was another thing. It was thick from the hair spray. Oh well, I brought a brush, I think. Hehe. Ooops.

We were in the water for about 20 minutes and Kiba had already gotten out. Kimiko was alittle to busy doing flips and tricks to impress Kiba to notice he wasn't watching. Moron. I got out and sat down by Kiba. The sun shined on me and the hotness felt good on my face. I looked at Kiba. He looked like he was in a deep thought...again. I could of guessed, he would have said something to me by now. "What are you thinking about?" I asked his. He must of not seen me sit be him because he jumped alittle and looked at me. "Huh? Oh...nothing." he turning away from me. Now I knew he was thinking about something. "Kiba...what are you hiding?" I asked him. He looked me in the eye. "Nothing, Hinata." he said in that soft voice that I just love! I wish he was would talk like that to me all the time. I gave up. I knew he was thinking about something. It must be something he doesn't want me to know about. Does he not trust me? ''You don't trust me?" I asked. Something inside of began to hurt. I think it was that he proly didn't trust me. He looked at me. "What? No! I trust you! Why would you say that after all these years?' he asked. me. I blushed. ''Well, if you can't tell me whats bothering you, then I guess you don't trust me." I told him. I could feel my heart squeezing, and it hurt. He looked at me again, this time in the eye. "Hinata, nothing is bothering me. I promise. If something was bothering, I would tell you." he told me. I could just melt in the softness of his voice.

Then someone just _**had**_ to ruin the moment. Can you guess who? "Well, that was fun! We can go now." Kimiko said walking up to up. She just _had_ to ruin the one time I get to talk to Kiba alone, didn't she? Bitch. "Well I guess we should go before it gets dark." Kiba said getting up. I got up too. Then I had an idea. "Yeah, we should before the princess over here getts tired and we have to carry her." I said before walking away. I could feel Kimiko glaring at me. I just smirked. I saw the look on Kiba's face, and it looked so cute! He looked so confused. Kiba and Kimiko caught up with me and we walked. And walked. And walked. Kimiko broke the silence by saying, "You know, Hyuga, thats a good look for you." I knew she was talking about my hair. It was all wet and messy. I shrugged. "Yeah, I think your right." I said as if it was nothing. But to tell you the truth, I wanted to shave her head right there and then. She glared at me, and I knew she was going to lose it in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "THAT'S IT HYUGA! YOUR GOING DOWN!" she yelled and jumped at me, causing us to fall over. We began punching, slapping, kicking, pulled each others hair, and scratching. Kiba was trying to pull us apart, and wasn't doing a good job. Akamaru was helping, and failing too. I punched her off of me and got up. She did too and slapped me. I began pulling her hair as she grabbed my tanktop strap. I pulled harder when she began kicking my leg. Then...**SNAP!** My tanktop strap broke. It fell down, showing my bra strap.She smirked at me. I slapped her, my other hand still pulling her hair. She then bit my hand. I let go of her hair and she punched me. I fell to the floor. She jumped at me. I put both my legs up and kicked her in the gut. I got up and punched her. She fell to the ground and didn't get up. Kiba and Akamaru looked back and forth from me to Kimiko. I was panting. Then I said, "That's what you get for messing with me, Hinata Hyuga." I told her. Kimiko looked at me. "Bitch." She said, getting up. "Okay, STOP!" Kiba said, jumping between us. I looked down at my tanktop strap. Jenny was going to kill me. Kiba looked at me and noticed my bra strap. He blushed and looked away. "Well, we better just stay here and camp for the night." He said. Me and Kimiko nodded. Damn Kimiko could pull hard. I couldn't think of a way to fix this. Jenny really was going to kill me.

I couldn't sleep. It was proly midnight and my turn to take watch wasn't for an hour or so. I walked out of my tent and sat down my Kiba. He looked at me. "What are you doing up?'' he asked me. "I couldn't sleep." I replied. He smiled. He then got up and walked over to were some flowers were. I looked at him as he sat back down. He turned to my broken strap. He took the lavender flower he had and the straps, and hooked them together some how. He looked at me and smiled. "Better?" he asked. I looked at the flower, and smiled. "Yes. Thank you." I replied. Silence took over after a moment. I deside to break it. "Ow, Kimiko can really hit hard for a brat." I said rubbing my arm. He smiled. "Yeah, but I wasn't in my happy place when you two started fighting either." he said. I looked at him. "Really? Why?" I asked. "Because I'm only used to breaking up dogfights, not catfights." he replied. I couldn't help but laugh alittle. And I knew right there and then, that Kiba was the one I was really inlove with. Not Naruto. But Kiba. And I'm really glad.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I think that was my best chapter yet! Hinata Kicks Ass!!!! Anyway...review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, heres chapter 6... so enjoy! this chapter also has another OC in it. **

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me and Kiba stayed up and talked all night. If was nice talking to him with no Kimiko around. She would just cut me off every five seconds. I hate her. As you all ready know. "Hinata, can you wake-up Kimiko?" Kiba asked me. I looked at him. "Do you want to see another catfight?'' I asked him. He looked at me with horror and hurried to Kimiko's tent. I giggled. I knew he was going to do that. Kiba came out with Kimiko by his side. I got up from where I was sitting. "We better pack up, after a few hours we should be there." Kiba said as he walked over to his tent. "Okay, Kiba-Kun." Kimiko said dreamily, then walked over to her tent. "Hyuga! Put my tent away!" kimiko yelled at me. I looked at her. "What? Not strong enough to do it your self?" I asked. Kimiko turned red with anger. I had to use all my energy to keep from laughing when Kimiko's tent fell on her. I should have brought a camera.

We're FINALLY here! There stood infront of us was the Cloud Temple building. Yay! No more Kimiko! Oh ya! And even better, me and Kiba get to walk all the way home together! SCORE! We walked in and into the main office where Kimiko's father was. "Daddy!" Kimiko yelled as she ran at her father. "Kimiko! My angel! Your home!" he said. Angel? HA! More like little devil! "Daddy, this is Kiba and the Hyuga! They brought me here!" Kimiko said pointing at me and Kiba. Her father walked over to us. "Thank you for returning my daughter home safely," he started. Like we had a choice to bring her here in one piece. "My name is Stun. I am glad to see my daughter had a good time with you two." he said. A good time? He has no idea of what a good time we had! Kimiko walked up to her father and whispered somehing in his ear. "Oh? Is that so? Well, could you and this young lady go out in the hall while I chat with this young man." Stun said. Me and Kimiko walked out into the hall. I knew what she had told her father. She told him she wanted Kiba to stay here or something like that. The little bitch. Hm, I just relised I say bitch alot. Hm...WELL SHE IS ONE! MY POINT IS TAKEN!

It felt like forever before Kiba and Stun finally came out. "Okay, Hinata, we can leave now." he said. It seem like he was in a bad mood. I glanced at Kimiko. She was looking at her father with shock. Kiba said he wouldn't stay! HAHAHAHA! Kimiko got what she needed. The answer no. HA! I love it!

We walked out of the building. I glanced at Kiba. "So...What did Stun want?" I asked. Kiba sighed. "Well, he asked me if I could stay and marry Kimiko. I told him no, and he said that he would kill me and you if I didn't. So I have to take you home and then come back." Kiba said, his voice full of sadness. I couldn't believe it. THAT LITTLE TRAMP! I AM SO GONNA KICK HER ASS! She tells her dad she wants to marry Kiba, Kiba says no, Stun threatens to us, he takes me home, and gets married to that SLUT! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NO! NEVER! I never felt so hurt in my life. "Oh, can't you just not go back?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, he said he would send someone after me." he replied. I. AM. GONNA. KILL. THAT. BITCH! I SWEAR! "Oh." I replied. I felt like I just got stabbed in the heart.

Then I relised it. I had to tell Kiba how I felt. That I was inlove with him. Maybe he would like me back, maybe not. But it didn't matter now, did it? I would understand if he didn't like me back. I am going to tell him tonight. Tonight before we go to bed. I am going to, just watch.

It felt like forever before we stopped. We had stopped by that water fall. It looked beautiful in the night when the moon shined on it. I smiled. I glanced at Kiba, and felt my heart squeeze. It was time. I just need to know how to do it. Lets see. Swimming? No. Waiting untill he took watch? No. Maybe the swimming one would work. "Hey Kiba, you wanna take a swim?" I asked. him. He looked at me and smiled. He took his jacket and shoes off. I took my shoes off, and pushed him in. I jumped in. We came up, laughing. I was going to miss him. He began to flought on his back. I smiled. I had to tell him now. "Hey Kiba?" He looked at me. "Hm?"

"Um...have you ever, um, been inlove?'' I asked him. He smiled. "Yep. I still am too." he said. My heart squeezed again. I knew the girl he was inlove with wasn't me. "Um, Kiba, can I tell you something?'' I asked him. He swam over to me untill we were standing infront of each other. "Hinata, you can tell me anything, and you know it." he replied. I gulped. This was harder than I thought. "Um...It's going to change what your going to think about me." I told him. He looked at me questionly. It was time, time to have my heart shattered into a million pieces. "K-Kiba. I, um. Uh. Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard!?'' I yelled. Uh-oh...I didn't mean to say that out loud. Crap. Kiba looked at me strangely. I make eyecontact with him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I closed my eyes, not bothering to wipe it away. "Hinata, whats wrong." he asked as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I coudn't take it anymore. I said it. "I love you.''

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa. Didn't expect that, and I'm writing this! Is that wierd? Oh well, anyway...review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Anyway last time on this story:**

**(If your remember exactly what happend last time, skip this. I just felt like telling what happend last time.) **

**Kimiko told her dad she wanted to marry Kiba, Kiba said no. So Stun, Kimiko's father, told Kiba that he would kill him AND Hinata. So he has to take Hinata home and come back and get married. Hinata found this out and is heart broken. She is going to to tell him that night when they stop for the night. They stop by the water fall and deside to go swimming. Hinata then tells Kiba how she feels. How will he react? Lets find out.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My head was burried in his chest, and I could hear his heart beat. His heart beat was going pretty fast. I can't believe I, Hinata Hyuga, just told Kiba Inuzuka that I loved him. I didn't think I could do it. He was proly holding in his laughter. "W-what?" he asked as he pulled away from me alittle so we were face to face. I closed my eyes and let my head drop. Kiba put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. I stared into his animal like eyes. "Hinata, what did you say?" he asked. His voice was so soft, and it sounded like he needed to hear what I said. I closed my eyes again. "I love you." I repeated. He was proly gonna laugh in my face, or just say he was sorry and that he didn't like me back.

Then he hugged me.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." He whispered in my ear. I started to blush, my heart pounding hard against my chest. Did this mean he liked me back? No...could it? I shivered. I was getting cold, and we were still in the water, and it was only up to our waists, and I was cold. He must of felt me shiver 'cause he hugged me harder. I hugged him back.I felt kinda wierd since we were both wet. I had water all over my face and the wind wasn't helping me either.I closed my eyes.

I felt him pull away some, and the next thing I knew I felt a pair of warm, wet lips on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Kibas closed ones. He is kissing...me? OMG!!!!! KIBA INUZUKA IS KISSING ME, HINATA HYUGA! HAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE KIMIKO! HIS FIRST KISS WAS MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...But she'll get the rest. Bitch. I really want him to stay. I really do. I'd do anything to have him stay. Anything. Anything to just stay in his arms all night and day. Forever.

I began to kiss back. His arms were around my waist, and mine were around his neck. My fingers found his hair. His hair felt cool when it was wet. That could of lasted foever. But, inorder for a person to live, they need to breath. :( I wish I didn't need to breath. We pulled away. I was blushing, and I knew it. He smiled. "C'mon. We don't want to get sick, now do we?" I just stared at him. "Would it make you stay longer?" I asked. I really didn't mean to say that, but when I was shocked, and my brain really didn't follow directions well. He gave me a small sad smile. "I don't know. But we need to get dry anyway." He said. He then picked me up and carried me to land. Was I that light. Oh well all that I really wanted to know, is if he loved me back. "So...does this mean you like me back?" I asked when we were on land. We were facing each other and staring into each others eyes. My orbs into his animal ones. He looked at me, cupped my cheek with his hand, and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled away and smiled. "Well duh. Who did you think I was inlove with for years?" he replied. Years? Wait wait wait wait...he has liked me for _years_. All those years that I liked Naruto. Oh my god. I've been doing to Kiba what Naruto did to me. BAKA! I'm a moron. As you all can see.

I smiled. Then I frowned. "But you have to leave." I said. I just didn't want him to leave my side. Ever. He smirked. What was so funny? HE HAD TO LEAVE FOREVER IN ABOUT A WEEK! DOES THAT SEEM FUNNY!?!?!?! No it doesn't. My point is made. He then said, "I have an idea to make me stay."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! That turned out...um...lovely? Um...anyway, What is Kibas plan? Find out next time...if i can think of something anyway. :) REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**well, heres chapter 8, sorry about the huge cliffy last time, but this chapter might not be a cliffy...so ya...**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared at Kiba. He had an idea? Hm... "Do I get to shoot Kimiko's head off?" I asked. Kiba just laughed alittle. "No." he replied. I stared at him. "Then whats the point?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. "Hinata, you play a big part in this. And yes, you get to hurt Kimiko." he told me.

"...I'm listening."

"I just found that when your jealous, your pretty scary."

"...Where are you going with this?"

"My plan is that we go back to Cloud Temple and I be all lovey on Kimiko and you come running in and you start a fight. Then you and Kimiko fight over me."

"...You just want to be the center of attention, don't you?"

Kiba stared blankly at me before he smiled. "Not really, I'm not the one that kicks ass." He told me. Oh I feel so greatfull. "Okay, we'll leave in the morning. We might want to get to bed." I told him. He smiled at me then kissed me on the cheek. "G'night." he said before getting up and walking into his tent. I smiled and said, "Thats all I get is a kiss on the cheek? How rude." He smirked and walked back over to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." he said a he gently put his arms around me and pressed his lips onto mine. Thats all? Nonononono. I need more than just a kiss. I put my arms around his neck when he was about to pull away, and I think I surprised him. I pushed my tonge into his mouth. I knew he must of been shocked by the way I was acting. To tell you the truth, I was too. I never would be the kind of person to want more. But I needed it. You all know what I went through, and I _**NEED**_ this! To show I'm no push over! Our tonges were dancing in each others mouths, and It felt Like Kimiko wasn't even real. If only _that_ was true. I could stay there forever and ever! But I needed to breath or I'd pass out, and that would be bad. I pulled away and smiled at his shocked face. "_**MUCH**_ better." I told him. He blushed, and it was cute. He then smiled. "G'night Hinata." He kissed me quickly and walked over to his tent, but stopped. "Uh...Hinata, mind if I sleep in your tent with you tonight?" Kiba asked me turning around to face me. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Well...it seems when we were having fun, Akamaru needed a chew toy. And he found my tent." he replied. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, we can share." I said. I walked into my tent Kiba right behind me. "Hmmmm...smells like green tea." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

The next morning, I woke up and didn't want to wake up. Why? I was excited about getting to kick Kimiko's ass. But something made me not want to get up. Maybe it was Kiba had an arm around me and had me so close to him. ...WAIT WHAT?!?!?!? OMG I THINK I'M GONNA FAIT! Wait...Kiba told me he was inlove with me too last night. Oh ya...now I remember. Akamaru used Kiba's tent as a chew toy so I let him sleep in my tent with me. I turned around in my sleep to see Kiba peacefully sleeping. He looked sooooooooo cute! Ha! Kimiko was never gonna wake up to that every day! HAHAHAHAHAH BITCH!!! She really is one! I can't wait to kick her ass today. I smiled at Kiba when he opened one of his eyes. "Hey there." he said as he sat up. I felt sad that he let me go. "Hey. So...when do we leave? I want to kick Kimiko's ass!" I replied. He chuckled alittle. "Yep big day today." he said as he walked out of the tent. I followed him. "We'll leave in a hour." I said. He looked at me. "Who died and made you leader?" he said. I playfully punched him. "I don't know. But still, I want to go swimming before we go." I said as I ran over the river and jumped in.

I came up and saw Kiba wasn't over where he was before. Where was he? I looked around. If he was in the tent asleep I would show him pain. "Boo!" I heard someone say from behind me. "Ahhhh!" I turned around and I was face to face with Kiba. He was smirking. "Scare ya?" he asked. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. I looked at him annoyed. "You startled me!" I shrieked at him. He laughed. ''C'mon! It was just a joke! Geez!" he said. I couldn't help but smile, but I was trying to be annoyed. I looked at him. He was all wet from head to toe, standing in the water. His hair had little water drops falling from his hair and into the water. He was hotter than he was dry, if thats even possible. I smiled. "I know...wow." I said as I looked at his chest. His shirt was sticking to his skin, showing some of his musles. I blushed. He looked at me. "What?" he asked. I looked at him, smirking. "Who knew you had so much musle. Wow." I said. He blushed. Hahaha I made him blush! Kimiko would never be able to do that no mater how hard she tryed. HA! "Yeah...I guess all those push-ups came in handy." he said. I'll have to thank Kurenai when we get home.

Then it started to rain.

Oh boo. "Ahhh!" I said as the cold drops of water hit my face. Kiba laughed. "Need a hand." he asked as he put an arm around me. I smirked. "That's not all need and want." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. This was like what? Our 4th kiss? 3rd? 5th? Somewhere around there. He began to kiss back. This time he pushed_ his _tonge into _my_ mouth as I worked my lips against his. I'm glad this mission happend. The only thing that would make it perfect, is if there was no Kimiko. None. No girl. No boy. Just us. Alone. Oh wouldn't that be the life? Yes it would! We pulled away and looked at each other. My fingers ran through his wet hair. I felt awesome, so soft and smooth. Cool. Then I slapped the back of his head, not hard though. 'Hey, what was that for?" he asked. "For startling me." I replied. He smirked and shook his head. "oh Hinata, I just wanted to make a joke. Sorry if I _startled_ you." he replied. I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the water. "Oh hey now!" he said before he went into the water. I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under. "Ahhh! Hey!" I said before for i went under. I saw Kiba infront of me in the water. He was smirking. We both came up. "I think we should go now." we both said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kimiko: WHY IS THE HYUGA WITH **_**MY**_** KIBA?!?!?!?**

**ShadowGirl: uh..because this is a KibaHina story. Duh. Now Hinata here. (hands Hinata a text book) go wild on her.**

**Hinata: COME HERE BITCH!**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway... Kiba.**

**Kiba: REVIEW! Please! OR I'LL MAKE HINATA HURT YOU!**

**ShadowGirl: Kiba...The only person who she hates and would hurt is Kimiko. No one else.**

**Kiba: ...You always have to ruin my fun...**

**Hinata: ( Stops beating on Kimiko) REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! heres chapter nine! AWESOME! In this chapter there will be **_**ALOT**_** of fighting! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WE'RE **FINALLY** HERE!" I exclaimed as we stared up at the building of Cloud Temple. "Okay, Hinata, you know what to do, so go and get into place. And don't worry, this'll work." he said with a smiled. I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before running off.

I ran to the back of the building and saw the window I was going to jump through. I jumped and climed my way up the huge building. I looked through the glass and saw Kiba walk into the room. Stun and the bitch were there too. Kiba said something and Kimiko flinched alittle. Stun smiled and nodded at Kiba. Kimiko walked over to Kiba and took his hand. Kiba then looked my way and winked at me. That ment that it was time for action!

I jumped through the window, and Kimiko screamed. "Hey there Bitch! I'm here to pick up something." I said with a smiled. kiba let go of Kimiko's hand and walked over to me. ''Nice opening." he told me. I rolled my eyes. "What the hell is going on!?!?!?" Stun yelled at us. "Well, first off, I am here for Kiba. And I'm also here to kick the bitches ass for him." I said. Kiba smiled. Stun was now red with anger. "FINE! KIMIKO YOUR FIGHTING THE HYUGA!" Stun yelled at his daughter. She smirked and nodded. I glared at her. ''I KICKED YOUR ASS TWICE AND I CAN KICK IT AGAIN!" I yelled at her. It was true, and won both of those catfights.

She ran at me and I ran at her. She threw a punch at me and I ducked, Kicking her in the leg. She fell over, but before she could hit the ground, I punch her in the chin. She went flying into a wall. I smirked. I am so good. "You...Bitch!" Kimiko yelled as she got up. I looked at her. Her eyes. They were glowing. Her blood red eyes were shinning and the room went dark. I looked at Kiba. He looked alittle scared of what would happen. "Jarrell Pint!" Kimiko yelled and can flying at me. No really, she was flying, her feet were off the ground. I jumped out of the way. I looked at her. Kimiko's looks changed. She now had purple hair and glowing red eyes. She looked...scary. Very scary.

"DIE!" she yelled and came flying at me. I tryed to run away again, but I couldn't move. I looded at my feet and saw a that there was wire holding them down. I tryed pulling free, but nothing happend. I looked at Kimiko. She now had a sword in her hand, and it was pointing at me. I stared at her. She was going to kill me. Stab me. Kill me. I'll be gone.

"HINATA!" I heard Kiba yelled. I looked at him. "SHUT UP KID!" Stun yelled as he held Kiba back. Kimiko was now really close.

Then...it happend. I coughed up blood and it went onto the sword. The sword went threw my chest, the end sticking out the back. Pain shot through my whole body. It was like everything was in slow motion. "HINATA!" I heard Kiba yelled again. I looked at Kimiko. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. I glared at her. I looked at Kiba. "BASTARD!" Kiba yelled as he broke out of Stuns grip and kicked him were the sun don't shine. He came running at me. Kimiko looked at him. She pulled the sword out of me and I fell to my knees. Kiba stopped and looked at Kimiko. A tear fell from his face. "Kimiko. Your a BITCH!" he yelled and kicked the sword out of her hand and Punched her. "Ahhhh!" I heard her yelled as she went flying across the room. "Hinata!" Kiba came and went to my side. "Oh, Hinata this is all my fault! I shouldn't of brought you back here!" Kiba yelled, more tears falling. I weakly put my hand on his cheek. "Its n-not yo-your fault, Kib-Kiba. I love yo-you with a-all my he-heart. And I a-always will." I told him, a tear falling from my cheek. "How sweet." We looked up and saw Kimiko. Kiba stood up and glared at her. "I hate you you bitch." Kiba said and punched her again, and again, again, and again. Then he took Kimikos sword and cut her. Kimiko fell to the ground.

I stared at the body of the ground, she didn't get up. He eyes were closed. Did, did Kiba...kill her. Kiba ran back to me and kneeled down by me. "I'm so sorry Hinata." he told me.

Then, I felt like I was floating. I looked down at my chest. I gasped as I was no blood, not wound. Kiba had his eyes closed and tears were falling from them. I smiled. "Kiba, I'm gonna be OK, look," Kiba opened his eyes and gasped where there was no blood of wound. He looked at me and hugged me. He stood up, me still in his arms, causing me to stand up too. He hugged me and and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs aroung his waist. "OHMYGOD HINATA! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" he said still holding onto me. "I thought so too." I told him and made him face me. I smashed my lips onto his. He kissed me back.

"Uh...I'll wait untill your done." we heard a voice say from behind us. He pulled away and saw a man.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**wow. that turned out better than I thought it would. Geez. I told you there would be alot of fighting. I even scared myself for a minute. well anyway...theres more so review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres chapter 10. and for those of you that were confused about Hinata's wound and all, well this chapter will tell you how it healed and all. so...ya. Also 2 new OCs are going to me in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun, Brain, and Akina.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We turned and saw a man with grey curly hair, and blood red eyes. "Are you done?" he asked. His voice was deep. Very very deep. Me and Kiba looked at each other and blushed. Kiba set me on my feet and we nodded. "Well, I bet you have millions of questions about these two and all." he said walking over to us while point to Kimiko and Stun. We nodded again. This guy must be related to Stun and Kimiko, 'cause he has the same Blood Red eyes as them. "Well, first off. I'm Brain, and I am related to Stun. He is my little brother." he said. I could tell.

Then the door flew open.

"Were the hell is she!?!?!? WHERES THE BITCH!" A girl yelled. Brain looked at her. "Akina! What are you doing here?!?!" Brain yelled at the girl. She was beautiful. No really, she was. And she made Kimiko look like dirt. She had long shiny dark brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, and Blood Red eyes. She was wearing a white tube top, a pair of jeans, and white highheels. She looked at Brain. "What? I just came to take over this junk and kill Kimiko. But I think I'm alittle _too_ late." she said walking over to Brain.

"I'll take it from here dad."

"Akina, your not old e-"

"Dad! I'm freakin' 19! I'm old enough! But your too old!"

"I am not! I'm only 72!"

"And that's pretty old! Now leave! You remember what happend last time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I think me and Kiba just witnessed a father-daughter fight. Brain stomped out the door and slammed it shut. The girl shook her head and turned to us. "Well, first of all, I'm Akina." she said. " I'm Kiba, and this is Hinata." Kiba said. I nodded. Akina smiled. "Well, I'm Kimiko's older cousin. And I'm pretty sure you have questions about Stun and her, so ask away." she told us.

Kiba started. ''Uh...did I kill Kimiko?" he asked. Akina looked at her cousin on the floor and said, "Well you did and you didn't." Okay, that does not make any sence. ''Huh?" me and Kiba both said. Akina looked back at us. "Well, you did kill her, but she'll come back to life if about a week. And if the doesn't even make sence, then I'll tell you everything. Me and Kimiko are from the Calot Clan, and they are part cat. They all have nine lifes. So Kimiko is dead, but she really isn't." Akina explained. Well, that still doesn't answer why _I'm_ not dead right now. "But, why am I not dead, she stabbed me with her sword." I told her. Akina looked at me. "Well, Kimiko died before you did, so any damage she did to you will just vanish. So who ever killed her first saved your life." Akina said. Kiba looked at me. I looked at him and smiled. "I'll have to thank you later." I told him. Kiba smiled at me. "Awww! Young love! Soooo Sweet!" Akina said. I grinned and Kiba rolled his eyes.

Akina smiled at us. "You know, I have to take over this junk of Cloud Temple, but I don't want to. And you two _did_ kill Stun and Kimiko. Would you two like to take over?" she asked us. We stared at her. She wanted us to take over all this? Wow. "Uh..." I can't think of anything to say. "Sure...if a few years though." Kiba said. I looked at him. He wanted to take over? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. I nodded. Akina smiled. "Well, then you better get back. And one more thing, you can have two other people move in with you." she told us. Kiba looked at me. "I think I know who they will be." he said. I looked at him. I waas going to say Jenny and Shino, but who else would we let move in with us? "Who?" I asked. Kiba smiled. "Jenny and Shino." he replied. He knew about them too? I thought I was the _only_ one that knew. Shino proly told him. "Okay." I replied.

Akina looked from me to Kiba. "I could take you guys there if you want." she said. I looked at her. Akina looked back at me and giggled. "I'm not like Kimiko, I'm not boy crazy. Besides, I'm married." she said. She's married? At 19? "At 19?" Kiba asked. Akina nodded. "Yep! Hell, you could get married when your five here if you wanted!" she said. That tells you alot about the rules here. She looked at us again. ''But I under stand if you don't want me too, since I'll proly get in the way alot." she said. Me and Kiba blushed. She really must know alot about love life. Reminds me of Jenny.

Me and Kiba said good-bye to Akina and were on our way. It was nice out. I never felt so happy. "Well, I guess Shino's gonna want to know what happend on this mission." Kiba said. I nodded. "Yeah, Jenny wants to know too." I replied. Kiba nodded. I grabbed his hand. "I think we should have dinner with them, at my house." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll be there." he told me. I have **NEVER** been so happy. I wonder what Jenny will say when I tell her everything. She'll proly flip. Hehe I can't wait.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awwww! That was sooooooo sweet! Anyway, next chapter is when they are going home and all that so Review and you will get a faster update! Untill next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is...chapter 11. I think there will be one more chapter after this and the story will be done :( ...so sad. But anyway...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun, Brain, and Akina.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We're **finally **home! **FINALLY**! After about five days of kissing and walking we're **finally** here! AWESOME!!! We got to the gates and saw Jenny and Shino were there. Jenny spotted us, grabbed Shino's arm, and pulled him over to us. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?!?!?!" Jenny yelled at us. I looked at Kiba. "Uh...we ran into a bit of trouble." Kiba told them. Jenny stared blankly at us. "You've been gone from four weeks. Your two weeks late!" she yelled at us. "We'll tell you guys everything at Hinata's house after dinner tomorrow, 'kay." Kiba said as he walked past them. "Okay. C'mon Jenny." Shino said pulling Jenny away. I'm really glad she didn't notice her shirt was ripped or things would of gotten ugly.

I woke up the next morning and smiled. Today me, Kiba, Jenny, and Shino we're going to have dinner together then me and Kiba were going to tell them everything that happend. I couldn't wait. But I had like what? Ten hours to get ready. Thats alot of time. I might as well go see Kiba. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I brushed my hair and put my shoes on. I took one more mirror check and walked out the door.

I walked all the way to Kiba's house, but before I could knock on the door, it flew open first. Kiba was in the door way. He smiled. "Hey there, Hinata!" he said. "Arf!" Akamaru barked, jumping out of Kiba's jacket and over to me. I giggled as I kneeled down and petted the little dogs head. Kiba smiled. "I just on my way to your house." he said. I got up and smiled at him. "Then c'mon!" I said grabbing his hand. He nodded.

We stayed at my haouse for about 6 hours and talked. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, okay." I told Kiba, getting off the couch. "Okay, me and Akamaru will be here." Kiba replied. I nodded and went into the bathroom. After my long hot shower I got dressed. I was wearing a lavender tanktop, my favorite pair of blue jeans, and some lavender highheels that were just sitting in my closet catching dust. I was able to straighten my hair after a few trys. I put some hairspray in it and styled it just like how Jenny did, I gave it the messy look. I put some lipgloss on and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Kiba on the couch playing with Akamaru. "I feel so much better." I aid sitting next to him. He looked at me and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Geez. Hey do you think I could use your shower?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I dont have any guy clothes." I told him. He smiled at me and said, ''I'm just gonna change back into these." he said and walked to the bathroom. I looked at Akamaru and scratched him behind the ear. "Bark!" he barked at me. I giggled. He is such a cute dog.

When Kiba was still in the shower, I thought about the future. Me and Kiba were gonna own the Cloud Temple. Thats so awesome! I wonder what we would have to do though. Maybe Akina would tell us. Oh well, but I just can't help but wonder. I looked around the room untill my gaze landed on a picture of me and Kiba with one of his baby cousins. I remember that day. He had to babysit his cousin and asked for my help and his little cousin wanted to take a picture of all three of us. I don't get why he needed my help, he was really good with her. Kiba was going to be a good father someday. Then a image of little brown haired babies with the blood red triangles on there cheeks and lavender eyes popped into my mind. Whoa whoa whoa wait! I'm thinking too far ahead!

"Earth to Hinata!" I heard Kiba say. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kiba. "Huh?" I asked. ''I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes! Are you awake now?" he asked. I giggled and nodded. I stood up off the couch and looked at Kiba. "I think I'm gonna start dinner. Shino and Jenny are going to be here in a hour." I told Kiba as I walked into the kitchen. "Okay." he replied.

I Dinner as ready about 40 minutes later. I looked at the table. It looked perfect. Then, I felt someone hug me from behind. "Looks good." I heard Kiba say against my neck. I shivered. Kiba began to kiss my nec. "Kiba, Jenny and Shino are going to be he-okay continue in the living room." I said when Kiba kissed a sensitive part of my neck. We walked out into the living room and Kiba kept kissig my neck.

"Awwww! Young love! Isn't it cute Shino!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me! You can't tell me that you look at this and say its not cute!"

"...Yeah I guess its...cute."

"Good Boy!"

Me and Kiba stopped what we were doing and turned to see a smiling Jenny and annoyed looking Shino. Me and Kiba blushed. "Hahaha! I knew it would happen!" Jenny said. I need to pick a different topic. "Uh...dinners ready."

After dinner, me and Kiba told them everything. When we were done, Jenny and Shino stared at us, their mouths almost touching the ground.

"No," Jenny started.

"Way." Shino finished.

Me and Kiba nodded. "...THAT IS SO AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT UNTILL WE MOVE IN!!!" Jenny exclaimed. Oh if only we all knew the future. If only.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How sweet! Anyway...theres only one more chapter... :( Then this story will be finished. Oh well...anyway REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Man...this is the last chapter...the very last. Man...oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Soooooooo yeah I hope you all like it! Also three more OCs are in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything or anyone from Naruto. I just own Jenny, Kimiko, Stun, Brain, Akina, Ulrika, Wulfgar, and ****Hesutu.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat there on my couch. Jenny and Shino left about 2 hours ago. So it was just me and Kiba. We desided to watch a movie, but Kiba fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked at peacfull. I love him. I really do. I just wish I knew what the future was going to be like. I really want to know. I want to know If I'll be with Kiba...forever. But I don't know. I hope another Kimiko doesn't come along. Or I'll have some ass kicking to do. I rested my head on Kiba's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. I love him with all my heart. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds for the two of us. I kissed him, waking him up. "Huh? Oh hey." he said to me smiling. I smiled back. He kissed me. I felt like I could just stay like that forever. He pulled away. "I love you." he told me. I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." I said and kissed him again and again. "I hope you never leave me." I whispered. He smiled. "A beautiful girl like you, never." he replied. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I broke the kiss and smiled. He smiled back. He kissed me, slipping his tounge into my mouth. I kissed back. It's true, I do love him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0 19 Years Later 0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I sat in the living room of the Cloud Temple. I looked around. My life is perfect. I got a great husband, and two wonderful kids. I don't think life could get any better. It was already perfect. "MOM!!!!!!" I heard my daughter, Ulrika, yell from her room. She came running in the room. "MOM! WULFGAR IS TRYING TO STEAL MY PDA!!!!" she yelled. My son, Wulfgar, came running in. "I NEED IT!"**

**"WHY!?!?!?!"**

**"BECAUSE I NEED SOMETHING TO BREAK!"**

**"NO!!!!!!!!!"**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled at them They were just like there father sometimes. "Mom!!!! Do something about this idiot!" Ulrika yelled at me. I looked at her. "Ulrika, tell your father when he gets home. And if you two start fighting again, you guys won't go to that party you've been talking about for months now. Got it?'' I told them. "Mom!!!!" they whined. "No!" I said. When was he going to get home? "Hinata! I'm home!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. Ulrika turned around yelling, "DADDY!!!!!!!!" She began to run to the kitchen with Wulfgar behind her. I shook my head.**

**Ulrika is my daughter, and was the first born. Shes a year older than Wulfgar. She's 13. She takes after me more than her father, but she doesn't act like it. She's got Kibas chocolate brown hair, and my Lavender eyes. She doesn't have the blood red triangles on her cheeks though. Shes loud just like her father. She always wears a grey hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and sneakers. She wears her leaf headband thingy around her neck. She looks like me alot, and not like her father that much.**

**Wulfgar was another story though. He looks just like his father! He has the same hair and face. He doesn't look a thing like me! Hes only got one thing from me, hes short. He looks like hes nine, when hes really 12. He wears a black T-shirt with a jean jacket over it, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. He wears his leaf headband thing on his forehead. **

**"Hey, Hinata how was your day?" my wonderful husband asked me. "Oh nothing...beside having to yell at the kids." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. "Yeah, Naruto was chasing Akamaru everywhere around the village for stealing his ramen. And, of corse, Naruto went crazy." Kiba told me. Akamaru came into the room and barked. **

**Then Ulrika and Wulfgar came running in. "DADDY THIS IDIOT IS TRYING TO STEAL MY PDA!"**

**"I NEED IT!"**

**"NO YOU DON'T!"**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BRAT!"**

**''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLEE BAG!?!?!"**

**"YOU HEARD ME BRAT!"**

**"FLEE BAG!"**

**"BRAT!"**

**"BASTARD!"**

**"BITCH!"**

**''OKAY THATS ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARN'T GOING TO THAT PARTY THIS WEEKEND!" I yelled at them. They stared at me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOM!!!! PLEASE WE'LL BE GOOD!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" they begged me. "No!!!!" I yelled at them.**

**"Hehe. You guys just got busted." we heard someone say. We turned our gazes to hall way door and saw Jenny, Shino, and Hesutu.**

**Hesutu is the son of Jenny and Shino. He looks more like Shino than Jenny. Maybe its the sunglasses. He's a year older than Ulrika, so he's 14. He wears a black hoodie, a pair of black pants, and black sneakers. He dosen't take after his mom at all, well, he only has one thing from her. He takes off his sunglassses, and hes like a moviestar. I always wondered why Ulrika liked him. Yes, I know who my daughter likes, I am a mother after all.**

**"Shut-up Hesutu." Wulfgar mumbled. Ulrika smiled and said, "Hi Hesutu!" **

**"Hn."**

**"...You really need a new vocabulary."**

**"Hn."**

**Ulrika frowned and sweatdropped. I couldn't help but smile at this. Now she knows how it feels trying to win someones heart. Jenny came over and sat down by me. "So are we still having that party tonight while the guys go out?'' she asked me. I smiled. "Duh." I replied. "Great! Oh geez, ow." Jenny replied grabbing her huge hard belly. Yes...Jenny's pregnant. "You okay Jenny?" Shino asked coming to his wifes side. She nodded. "I'm fine! You know me! I'm always great!" Jenny exclaimed. Shino smiled and nodded. Shino really has changed ever since he met Jenny. He's actully talks now. **

**"Well, then we should go." Wulfgar said. Kiba looked at me and kissed me. "We'll be back tonight. Love ya." He said getting up and following the other boys out. I gave a dreamy sigh. "Geez, you act like your 13 again. How do you do that?" Jenny asked me. "Well, the kids are always out, so we have lots of time together." I told her. Jenny frowned. "I wish I could get Hesutu out of the house. He's as lazy as Shikamaru used to be." Jenny said. I giggled. Ulrika frowned and rolled her eyes. I glanced at my daughter. "So Ulrika, how are you doing in your plan to win Hesutu's heart?" I asked her. She glared at me. "I don't know what your talking about!" she said. I smirked. "Ulrika, I was a 13 year old girl too. And I know how it feels to try and win someone heart. Just don't give up, If I gave up, then me and your father wouldn't be together." I told her. She glanced at me. "It's true! Hinata, remember Kimiko. That bitch was trying to make Kiba hers, and she almost Killed your mother for him!" Jenny said to me and Ulrika. Ulrika looked at me. "What?" she asked. "Yep it's true! If your father hadn't killed that bitch I wouldn't be here right now. Kimiko was such a bitch! She would kill a village if she had to to make your father hers! Bitch." I told her. I hate Kimiko. And I still do. The Bitch now lives on a farm somewhere very far away. **

**"Really? Hm...I guess I do wish something exciting would happen to me and Hasutu." My daughter sighed. I smiled. "Honey, me and your father got together when we were 13, and we've been together since." I told her. **

**"No fights?"**

**"No fights."**

**"Hm...you guys really must love each other." **

**"Yep! So don't worry, we'll be together forever and ever!"**

**It was true! I knew it! We were going to be together forever! So everytime I see him I can't help but smile. Every moment We spend together, every memory, eveything. I love him. And he loves me. Thats all there is to it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Wow...its really done.**

**Jenny: I'm glad they got together!**

**ShadowGirl: Well...this **_**is**_** a KibaHina fic. after all. **

**Shino: She's alittle...slow.**

**Jenny: (Glares) SHINO!!!!!!**

**Shino: And I still love her!**

**Jenny: (Smiles) Better.**

**ShadowGirl: Well...this is the end for this. So if you liked the story...**

**Jenny&Shino: Review!**

**ShadowGirl: See Ya!!!!!!**


End file.
